Coração e Alma
by Grace Black
Summary: Depois de Hogwarts, fora quase impossível eles se encontrarem. Com a guerra em seu auge, foram obrigados a se afastar, saindo da Inglaterra. Agora que a guerra era finda, como seria o reencontro? Anis e JDMalfoy pós DH. Presente AS do forum Lumus Maximum


_**Coração e alma**_

A neve caia impiedosamente, deixando tudo ao seu redor branco e cinza.

Ele caminhava pelas ruas de Londres sem ao menos se importar com o frio que lhe alcançava, apesar do sobretudo. O frio do inverno londrino não era nada se comparado ao frio que sentia em seu peito ao pensar _Nela .(N/B + N/C: Awwwhnn! *-*)_

Desde o inicio da guerra ele não a via. Seu pai, indiferente a todos os seus protestos, tratou de deixar sua família bem longe da Grã-Bretanha quando a guerra se iniciou e Voldemort conseguiu o poder absoluto. Ele queria ter ficado ao lado _Dela, _queria lutar_, _queria protegê-la. Ela não era sangue-puro e com toda certeza os comensais a caçariam, sem contar, é claro, com o fato de ela ser louca o suficiente para entrar na maldita guerra sem temer nada, sem querer ser protegida, lutando por si mesma, forte e independente. E no entanto sua voz não foi sequer levada em conta, ele fora jogado e exilado na propriedade de Paris, proibido de sair de casa, contando esporadicamente com uma coruja ou com Bóris, seu tão dedicado elfo, que faziam com que seu peito pudesse se aquecer ao conseguir alguma notícia, uma carta, qualquer coisa _Dela._

Mas agora a guerra havia terminado, e nada o seguraria em Paris. Porque _Ela _estava em Londres e era para Londres que ele iria. Pois onde _Ela_ estava era onde também estariam o seu _coração e a sua alma_.

E ele necessitava, mais do que tudo na vida, vê-la novamente, abraçá-la, beijá-la. Ela era o seu ar. _O ar da sua existência ._

Então o frio londrino não era nada, absolutamente nada em comparação a ficar longe _Dela .(N/Anis: *suspira*)_

Já era natal e ele mal podia acreditar que estava tão perto de encontrá-la; ver seu cabelo ruivo e seus olhos verdes era o que ele mais desejava naquele instante. Até que ele finalmente chegou à casa que procurava . Era uma casa simples, com a entrada circundada por um jardim agora coberto de neve, mas que devia florescer maravilhosamente na primavera e no verão. _Ela_ gostava de rosas, com certeza cuidaria daquele jardim ....

*********

_Yo te esperare aqui  
Sentada sobre el suelo en aquel jardin  
Donde aun vive la flor que broto de nuestro amor  
Y quiero que sepas que estoy aqui amor  
_

Já era noite da véspera de natal, e ela se sentia tão cansada. Havia prometido que tentaria ir para a casa dos amigos, mas sabia que não estava animada o suficiente para ajudar nos preparativos natalinos.

Deitada em sua cama, tudo o que ela queria era cair nos braços de Morfeu em um sono longo e pesado, sem pensar em mais nada . Mas isso seria impossível, sempre o era, pois toda vez que ela fechava os olhos ou se distraia, tudo o que ela enxergava diante de si era um par de olhos azuis acinzentados, em uma face de sorriso tão doce, e ao mesmo tempo safado, que conciliar o sono era algo extremamente difícil .

Noites e noites perdidas apenas com essa imagem, e outras tantas lembranças que ela nunca poderia esquecer. E lenta e dolorosamente, a musica _Deles _ tocava em seu ouvido sem nada que a fizesse tocar, apenas o som que parecia estar gravado em sua alma e ia se levantando cada vez mais, até fazê-la cantar partes picadas da letra e o seu refrão.

_....Tu foto en el cajon  
Tus cartas y el amor, se fueron con el sol  
Que una tarde se escondio  
Y que nunca mas volvio........._

_.....Aun te amo (te amo)  
Que aun te espero (te sueño)  
Y siempre voy a estar,  
aun quando tu estes lejos....  
_

Com um lento suspiro ela desistiu, sabia que essa seria mais uma noite de insônia e que cada pensamento seria destinado a _Ele._ Sentia tanto a sua falta, doía tanto pensar _Nele,_ porém ela nunca deixaria de fazê-lo. Pensar _Nele_ era uma parte vital de quem ela era agora, uma parte essencial da pessoa que ela se tornou ao longo dos anos, pois a partir do momento em que _Ele_ entrou em sua vida, seu _coração e sua alma_ passaram a pertencê –_lo_. Ela nunca poderia explicar a força daquilo que a empurrava sempre em direção a _Ele_, simplesmente sabia que era assim e ponto. Sempre seria. E tanto tempo sem vê-lo era a pior tortura que alguém podia infligir a ela, mas ela esperaria, ela sabia que ele voltaria , então ela sempre esperaria, sempre...

_Y quiero que sepas que estoy aqui amor_

*************

Parado de frente para a casa, ele pensou se _ela _estaria realmente lá, afinal era véspera de natal e ela poderia ter saído, ido para a casa de algum amigo. Mas não importava, se ela não estivesse, ele ficaria até que ela voltasse. Não podia mais adiar, não teria forças suficientes para se afastar dali.

Lentamente, entrou pelo jardim agora branco de neve e bateu na porta. A casa estava extremamente quieta _"Aahh, não vai ter ninguém. Você escolheu um péssimo dia para aparecer, Malfoy estúpido!" _Ele suspirou para si mesmo, mas então viu algum movimento e uma luz se acendeu dentro da casa. "_Talvez não fosse um dia tão ruim assim" _ele pensava enquanto alguém lhe abria a porta.

********

Deixando se perder em pensamentos e lembranças, Anis se assustou ao ouvir o toque da porta, talvez fosse Richard que viera lhe buscar e arrastar pelos cabelos até a sua casa, onde todos estariam esperando para o jantar.

Enrolada em seu robe verde preferido de lã, ela desceu as escadas, se preparando para o sermão que certamente Richard lhe daria por não ter aparecido, como o prometido, para jantar, obrigando-o a sair de casa debaixo daquele maldito frio e neve para buscá-la. Ele jamais a deixaria passar a véspera de natal ou o natal sozinha.

Ao chegar até a porta, inexplicavelmente seu coração havia disparado e suas mãos estavam suando. _"Porque isso está acontecendo?É só o Richard... eu acho, pelo menos". _

Sem esperar mais ou dar atenção ao que seu corpo estava fazendo, como uma espécie de instinto, ela abriu a porta e automaticamente sentiu que seus joelhos iriam de encontro ao chão se ela não estivesse apoiada na porta.

Ele estava de costas para a porta, olhando para a neve no jardim que ladeava a frente da casa. Certamente era loiro, tão loiro quanto seu tão querido amigo Richard, mas não tão alto, era um palmo mais baixo e parecia uma pouco mais robusto, com os músculos mais definidos... "_Não acredito, não acredito...." _ Tudo o que parecia estar na sua mente havia evaporado, um branco total a atingia, porque ela conhecia aquela silhueta e não podia acreditar que os seus sonhos estavam se tornado realidade...

********

Lentamente, após ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo, JD Malfoy foi se virando. Lentamente, seus olhos se esbaldaram na mulher que estava a sua frente, o cabelo ruivo longo estava trançado e seus olhos verdes profundos tão cheios de amor e segredos, os mesmos olhos que ele se lembrava ter encarado ao chegar em Hogwarts pela primeira vez. E era _Ela _, a sua Anis estava ali na sua frente, linda como ele se lembrava, em seu robe verde preferido. Linda e assombrada, o encarando como se mal pudesse acreditar no que via.

Sem nem sequer pensar duas vezes, ele se adiantou dois passos e fez o que fazia todas as noites em seus sonhos; pois ele nunca deixara de sonhar com ela; a apoiou pela cintura e a puxou de encontro a si colando seus lábios de forma tão doce, como se fosse o primeiro, o primeiro beijo em que a sua alma se entregava a dela. Ele era dela e nunca poderia fugir disso, sempre dela, eternamente ...

E com o mais puro suspiro, ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido _"Aun te amo, te amo. Que aun te espero, te sueño"._

_********************_

_N/A: OMG!!! Primeira fic que coloco no papel,( e eu me pergunto se isso é realmente uma fic ???kkk ) , totalmente dedicada ao meu velho amigo Johny, JDMalfoy, e lógico para a Anis. Meu amigo secreto é o Johny mas tive que "usar" a Anis, já que o nosso Malfoy araxaense não lê fanfic então pensei em fazer algo com que ele se identificasse, o que me levou à sua historia de amor com a Anis no Lumus , (quem é da Grifinoria ai deve lembrar, foi antes do Lumus dar pau). Então está aí, e espero que os meus dois queridos amigos , em especial o Johny, tenham gostado . Eles tem a sua própria historia , então isto aqui é apenas uma coisa aleatória que resolvi escrever em homenagem aos dois , o que não significa que faz parte da versão oficial que a Anis ta escrevendo. Então é isso ai está ai um dos meus presentes de AS, pra você Johyinnn^^ amooooo³³²²³  
_

_N/B + N/C : Como consultora, beta e personagem dessa fic, que vi ser pensada dia após dia, e que auxiliei na criação, dando detalhes da Anis personagem, recuperando arquivos do que fora escrito no Salão Comunal do Lumus e incentivando na continuidade, só tenho uma coisa a dizer. Graziely, você foi SHOW na escrita dessa fic. Pode ser a primeira que você coloca na tela, mas decididamente você sabe escrever e descrever sentimentos. *suspira* Fiquei com um sorriso DEEEEEESTEE TAMANHO lendo a fic. É um prazer ser sua beta e consultora. A música, a MINHA frase que eu tanto amo usar ('Cair nos braços de Morfeu'), o jeito como você captou meu temperamento meio /muito/ doido..._

_Aiaiai! Amada, muito obrigada, meeesmo, por me deixar betar essa fic, por me "usar" por uma causa nobre *xD* e por me dar esse presente tão lindo.  
Agora é só esperar pra ver se o Johnin vai gostar. =} Obrigada, miil vezes obrigada! _

_Beijão, de Beta-Consultora-Personagem-Amiga._

_Anis_

_Ps: Essa N/B+N/C ficou enoorme! O_O' _


End file.
